discontinued
by J.Farfarello
Summary: After four years of Schwarz being apart, Schuldig decides to kidnap Nagi, and bring him to Crawford. What were Schuldig's intentions on bringing them together? Getting Schwarz together, of them together?
1. CH1: Who? What? Where?

**Changes**

**Summary: **After four years of Schwarz being apart, Schuldig decides to kidnap Nagi, and bring him to Crawford. What were Schuldig's intentions on bringing them together? Getting Schwarz together, of them together?  
**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own any characters in this fic!  
**Contains:** Language, shounen-ai, OOCness.

**Chapter One - Who? What? Where?**

All he could remember was a sudden chill down his spine, and nothing else. Now, the 20-year-old Nagi found himself blindfolded and in the trunk of some unknown car. With him being highly claustrophobic, it really wasn't something he was enjoying.

_How the hell could I let my guard down?_ He disappointed himself. _But why is someone after me now? After so many years? What the fuck! I need to get out of this damn trunk!_ He struggles to untie himself, but nothing was working.

"Ich gehe jetzt los zu dir…"

Nagi's ear twitched. _Who…_ _There's no way… Why would **he** do this? And of all fucking people, he would know I don't like tight places!_ The 20-year-old continued to struggle, still having no success in letting himself free from the ropes around his wrists.

"Ahh!" Nagi's head hit the trunk door as the car sped over a speed bump. "Phuging asherd!" Nagi yelled through the cloth tied around his mouth. "Ahh!" His body suddenly shifting, and hit the back of the trunk.

The car had stopped moving, and was parked at an incline.

Nagi kept his ears sharp, hearing the front door of the car open, and the trunk pop up.

Now was his chance. His legs were free, but he doubted he could get far while blindfolded. But like the saying goes, you never know until you try.

"Ach du scheisse na?"

Nagi pushed himself out of the trunk, landing on the hard cement ground. He could've prevented the hard crash by making himself float, but getting away was the only thing on his mind. Without a single wince, he quickly pushed himself up to his feet. Before he could run off, he was hit back to the ground. A heavy weight pushed down on his back, and cold hands untied the restraint on his mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" Nagi yelled at the top of his lungs, "Let me go, you fucking asshole!"

"Such foul language from such a sweet boy," a familiar voice said.

"Schuldig?" Nagi grew angry, "If that's you, you're fucking dead!"

"I'm sorry," the voice replied, "but I can't tell you who this is. But I'm taking you to someone you know. Someone who's wanted to see you for so long."

"Get off me!" Nagi continued to yell. He'd easily just push the man off with his powers, but he couldn't see if anyone was around, and he didn't want to risk people finding out about his "special gift".

"Shut up already," the man got off, pulling Nagi up to his feet by the rope around his wrists. "It's time to meet you're new master," the man whispered into his ears.

Crawford grumbled at the sound of repeated door bell rings. He had just finish eleven piles of paper work, and was finally able to get himself to sleep… Until those sounds.

The 30-year-old tried to fade the noise away, but the noise was too constant.

Getting up from his area of slumber (his desk), he headed out of his study room for the front door.

"Dammit!" The noise continued to ring in his ears, "Whoever that is, please stop ringing my doorbell like a child!" He finally made if to the door, swinging it open with anger, yelling, "What?"

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

Crawford was presented with a blindfolded boy.

"Who the hell is this?" Crawford looked over the boys shoulder at Schuldig.

"You can't tell?" the German asked, "I guess you can't… He's changed so much since we last saw him."

"Dammit, Schuldig!" Nagi snapped, "I knew that was you! What the fuck do you think you're doing, anyway! Untie me, now!"

"You don't recognize the other voice?" Schuldig asked the 20-year-old.

"I don't care about who the fuck that is, just untie me, and take this damn blindfold off me!"

"Is that… Nagi?" Crawford raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Schuldig took the blindfold off, as if he were some kind of reward for guessing right. "Isn't he what you've wanted for some time now?"

"C… Crawford?" Nagi look up at his old leader. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're at my house," the American replied. "And why is he here again?" Crawford glared in Schuldig's direction.

"He's what you've wanted for so long!" Schuldig repeated himself. "I know you always think about him, and only God knows you need some damn relief from all that work!"

"Wha-?" Crawford's cheeks turned a light tint of pink.

Schuldig pushed Nagi into the house, letting himself in as well. "Anyway, just keep him here for a few days. He lives pretty damn far, and I don't feel like driving back there," Schuldig looked back at Crawford, who was still standing at the door looking outside, "Besides, I can't take him back anyway. I have a business trip out to Germany, so I'll be gone for a few weeks."

Crawford turned his head to look at Schuldig. "What the hell are you thinking, bringing him here? Do you know how much paper work I have to do? I don't have _time_ to baby-sit him!"

"I'd be more than glad to go home," Nagi pointed out.

"How are you going to get home?" Crawford asked. "Schuldig knew what he was doing. You have no choice but to stay here now," Crawford pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out what to do.

"Then where am I going to stay?" Nagi asked. "I don't have any money on me, I don't have a car, or my license yet, and I suck with trying to find my way to places!"

"You'll have to stay here," Schuldig answered. "But anyway, I've gotta go now. My plane leaves in a few hours, and security at the airport is a bitch," the German headed out the door, "You two have fun together!" he waved over his shoulder.

"You're dead once you get back!" Nagi yelled out the door.

"You read my mind," Crawford replied, looking back at the much younger boy. "I can't believe he did this," he nodded in disapproval, closing the door. "Well, you're stuck here now," he pointed out the obvious.

"Where am I sleeping?" Was the only question running through Nagi's mind at this point.

_Shit_, Crawford looked away, "Uhh… We can talk about that later," he then proceeded toward Nagi. "I'll untie you, then cook you something to eat. And, please do tell me what that stupid German did to get you here."

-End Chapter.

_Beatrize:_ I really could've done a better job for the intro, but I wanted to get past this and into the story. XD So many ideas for events to happen are running through my head. Hopefully you guys don't think the intro was as bad as I think it is, LoL.

And, a note up how often I'll be updated… Because I have work Monday-Friday, and I'll be pretty busy this weekend, I'll try to update by Sunday night, if not, Monday night. I'll try to update this twice a week, and if I'm not able to, I'll note it at the bottom of what ever the latest chapter is.

Anyway… Please leave a comment if you read everything! This is my first time writing a fic in some time, and I'd like to know if I'm making a good comeback. XD Though, I'm sure I'll need to work on it. T.T

NOTE: A lot of those things were suppose to be a yelling question, but the effing uplaod thing takes out the question mark when it's in fron of an exclimation mark. It's really pissing me off... Is there a way I can get those things to stay? DX


	2. How It Happened

**Chapter Two: How It Happened**

Sitting at the dining table, Nagi was taking a look around his new surroundings. "How long have you been living here?" he asked curiously.

"A few months now," Crawford answered, taking out ingredients from the fridge. "It's still really empty, I know. But Schuldig and I haven't had enough time to unpack most of the boxes, or go by storage to pick up our furniture."

"Are you two going out?" Nagi asked what was on his mind.

"No!" Crawford shot back, looking at the younger boy. "We only live together because it's a lot easier for the business we own. Because we have to talk to each other a lot, we though it'd be best to just live together, instead of run our cell phones bills out the roof."

"I was just asking," Nagi defended himself, "you don't need to get so defensive about your sexuality."

"I'm not being defensive!"

"Yes, you are being defensive," Nagi pointed out the obvious. "Unless you're in denial about something…"

"That's not funny," the older man got back to his cooking.

Nagi snickered as Crawford adjusted his glasses, something he was known to do when he was nervous, or just really fixing the position of his glasses.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened before you got here?" Crawford asked.

"Well," Nagi began, "I was on my way to another collage open house, then that stupid German knocked me out with chloroform," he kept his story short. "You know… Maybe I should break something of his for throwing me to the ground, and sitting on me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," the twenty-year-old sipped on the water he was given earlier. "So… What's Farfarello doing now? I kinda lost touch with you guys after we broke up back then, and I didn't bother to do research."

"Well," Crawford didn't know where to begin. "It's kind of unbelievable, but you'll have to believe."

"What? Did he start up a candy shop or something?" Nagi joked. "Or maybe he's teaching water aerobics?"

"Actually," Crawford started, "he _did _start up a candy shop."

"Are you serious?" Nagi was, of course, in disbelief. "How can he manage that? Don't all his mental problems kinda make that impossible for him to do? What if he goes psycho on some little kid that just wants a lollipop? I swear, all the kids that go there, they're gonna be scared for the rest of their lives."

"It's quite possible now. Especially with all the medications he's on. He's also been using foundation to cover up his scars."

"Has he stopped cutting? Who's funding his shop?" Nagi was curious about the Berserkers new life. "Where's he living now?"

"The meds got him to stop cutting," Crawford answered the first question, "As for who's funding the shop, that would be me and Schuldig. And for living, he has an apartment a few blocks down."

"So you're telling me, that right now, Farfarello is just a few hundred feet away from us? And he's not going crazy?"

"He's fine," Crawford let out a little laugh, "Like I said, with all the meds he's on, he can make it so long as he keeps taking them."

"That's so… weird," Nagi looked down at his glass of water. "We've all changed so much in the course of just four years. Schuldig and you own a business together, and Farfarello runs a _candy_ shop."

"I think you've changed the most," Crawford pointed out.

"How?" Nagi looked up at the thirty-two-year-old. "I'm just going to college…"

"You've changed a lot more than you thought." Crawford proceeded in his cooking by taking out one of his frying pans. "You show a lot more emotions. Before you were so expressionless."

"Well, after we broke up, I trained myself to control my powers more, and not let my emotions control them. It took three years, but it's better than just going around like a zombie with no feelings."

"That's true," Crawford was running out of things to say. "Maybe you should go watch TV or something to entertain yourself? I'll be here cooking for a good hour…"

"Is it okay if I go through Schuldig's stuff?" Nagi asked, looking up at Crawford with hope.

"Knock yourself out," Crawford smiled, looking back at Nagi. "And break two things if you're gonna break something. One for me."

"Sure!" Nagi stood up from the table with great enthusiasm.

"All his stuff is upstairs in his room, second door on the right," Crawford happily told him where Schuldig's belongings were located.

"Thanks!" Nagi ran up the stairs, looking forward to his new "project".

--------------------

The twenty-year-old pushed away his empty plate. "Your food still isn't the best," Nagi said before taking a sip of his drink. "And I only ate it all because I haven't eaten all day."

"There's no reason for me to learn how to cook so well," Crawford backed himself up, "I have no time to cook, so I order take-out most of the time. But I'm happy with your honest opinion," he added with sarcasm. "Also," he stood up from his seat, taking Nagi's plate along with his to the sink, "if you don't like someone food, you shouldn't be so blunt. Especially in this situation, when I had no time to go out grocery shopping, and because I wasn't expecting Schuldig to bring you here."

"Where am I sleeping?" Nagi ignored Crawford's lecture.

"There's no other rooms, so you'll be sleeping with me in mine," Crawford finally told him what he'd been holding back for so long. "Schuldig's room is locked-"

"Oh yeah!" Nagi cut him off, "Thanks for telling me that. I couldn't get to his stuff, so I just went through yours."

"What?" Crawford quickly turned around to face his visitor. "What boxes did you go through?"

"The ones next to your bed," Nagi replied, a bit confused as to why Crawford was so worried. "All of it was clothes, nothing interesting…"

_Thank God_, Crawford forgot what boxes were out, and what boxes were locked in storage. "Also… I'm sorry to say, but we're gonna have to share my bed. There's no room on the floor with all those boxes, and there's no couches for either of us to take."

"That's fine," Nagi stood up. "What am I going to wear to bed?"

"You can use any of my clothes. Just look through the boxes marked 'non-business'."

"Non-business?" Nagi raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just mark them 'clothes' and your business attire 'business'?"

"It's not that important, is it?" Crawford asked, "So long as I know what's what."

"I guess," Nagi started to head for the stairs. "I'm gonna find something to wear to bed, then I'm retiring for the night."

"I won't be heading to bed for a few more hours, so good night," the older man started to wash to dishes.

Nagi stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked back at Crawford. "Why not?" he asked.

"I still have a lot of work to finish up before I can go to bed."

_Always preoccupied with work…_ "Well, don't work too long. Not enough sleep is bad for you."

"That coming from someone who stayed up 24/7 when he was sixteen?"

"Whatever," Nagi sighed, turned back to the stairs, "Have fun working," he then proceeded upstairs.

_I think I'll just sleep in my office,_ Crawford thought, _I'll never get any sleep if I go up to my room…Dammit.. I really wish Schuldig couldn't read minds, that way I wouldn't be in this situation! … I'm going to be very sleep deprived for the next few weeks…_

-End Chapter

_Beatrize:_ Yeah, a lot of talking in this chapter, LoL. Still trying to get past the introduction of their new lives… But now it's done, and all the good stuff can start. :D

Also, a little note for Roxie Faye: Thanks for that info. XD I seriously forgot their age difference's, and didn't think about looking it up online until now. It's been so long since I watched the series, and it's also been a while since I wrote any fics.

And also… Thanks for all the reviews so far! It really made me happy to see that people like this. I was really surprised that no one said it was just "okay".


End file.
